Wishing You Were Mine,
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Mamoru has unknowingly left an unsigned love letter at the Crown Arcade. What will everyone do? Read on to find out...Please R & R.(Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Here is my latest musings. Hope you enjoy. Please R R

Mamoru has unknowingly left an unsigned love letter at the Crown Arcade. What will everyone do? Read on to find out...Please R R

Author's Notes : 'Denote's Peoples Thoughts'

Wishing You Were Mine

Part 1 - A Simple Letter.

My Beloved,

Have I told you how much I love you? You are the sun lighting my cold dark moon. I wish that I could tell you that I love you. I see you each day and know I am a better person for having known you. You light the world around you with joy and happiness. My love for you is deep and abiding and would allow me to die if only to protect you. Just know that there is someone you can turn to in times of need. Just call my name and I will be there.

Wishing you were mine,

_-_

Motoki read the letter a second time before whistling. 'Wow now that's a love letter. I wonder who it is for?' He had found the envelope on his counter just a moment before. The envelope was open and unaddressed. He was truly not trying to be nosy by reading it but hoped that some clue would help him return it to it's owner. First he did not recognize the writing although it was nicely legible and neat. Second they had forgotten to sign their name. Just for a second he wished it was intended for him. 'Ah to know that someone cares that much.' He blushed to think of his girlfriend Reika writing such a letter. 'It's not possible.'

'Who is wishing you were mine?' He ran through a list of names in his mind. Several were very likely possibilities. Smiling to himself it seemed Valentine's Day was going to be extra special this year, as he solved the mystery of the love letter. Setting it aside until later he returned to wiping down the counter.

-

Mamoru was having heart palpitations. It seemed he had lost the letter. 'Damn, damn, if someone finds it...damn.' He wasn't ready. He had spent the previous evening going through sheet after sheet of paper trying to convey his feelings. 'Where have I been this morning? Let's see. I went to the arcade. Then the bookstore and then the library and then the bank. It could be anwhere.' He ran a sweaty hand up through his hair. 'Please kami-sama don't let anyone find it!'

He had tucked it in his coat pocket this morning before he had left. If he had the courage he was going to sign it and give to her tomorrow.

-

"Hi Rei." Motoki smiled as his latest customer came through the sliding door. She smiled at him and walked over taking a seat up at the counter.

"Hey Motoki, What is new today?" She grabbed a menu and perused it looking for something that sounded good.

"Not much unless you are wishing you were mine." He grinned watching as her head shot up. She threw him a puzzled look before laughing.

"Huh, What are you talking about?" He grabbed the envelope and slid it across to her. Pulling the letter out she unfolded and began reading. Her eyes were huge by the end. "That is really sweet. But who is it for?" She gently refolded it and slid it back into the envelope.

"That's what I am trying to discover. Does the handwriting look familiar to you?" She shook her head.

"Not really but there is no telling. Hey, maybe Minako-chan left it here for you." She grinned evilly at Motoki and laughed as he turned red. When he could quit sputtering he returned the favor.

"You know Yuuichirou stopped by looking for you earlier. Maybe this letter is for you." It was worth it to see her blush and stammer. Motoki grinned and put the letter away. The more Rei thought about it the more she wondered what Yuuichirou thought of her. Making a quick decision she was halfway out of the arcade before she turned back quickly.

"Thanks Motoki, I'll stop in later...bye." She waved and was gone. Motoki smiled guessing where she was heading. Pausing in thought he was excited to see who would come in next.

-

Mamoru was standing in line at the bank. He looked around on the floor everywhere. Finally reaching the bank teller he smiled.

"Hello, I was in here this morning and I uh kind of lost something and I wondered if maybe someone found it and turned it in?"

"Okay and what did you lose sir?" 'He seems kind of upset. I wonder how much money he lost?'

Mamoru lowered his voice before answering. "Well it was a blank envelope."

"How much money was in the envelope sir?" She tried to be reassuring."This kind of thing happens all of the time."

Mamoru chuckled nervously. "There was no money in it, you see it was a...well a..." He dropped his tone to a whisper. "A..love letter." The cashier grinned at him.

'What a sweet guy. So that is why he is nervous.' "Let me check with the bank manager, I'll be right back." She turned and hurried away. Mamoru could see her across the room with another lady. She turned and pointed at him. The other lady smiled and shook her head. He sighed and went back out on the street to look.

-

Motoki was brewing another pot of coffee when he heard the whoosh of the sliding doors. Turning around he was pleased to see Minako bounce in. He waved her over.

"Hello Minako" Giving her an odd look he leaned forward on the counter resting on his elbows. "Are you wishing you were mine?"

Minako giggled. "Nah I don't think so why?" She smiled wondering what Motoki was up to. Once more he retrieved the letter and slid it over to her. She gently pulled it out and began reading. She sighed when she reached the end.

"That is beautiful, but who is it for?" She paused in thought her head cocked to one side before continuing. "Could Makoto have left it here for you?" Motoki blushed and shook his head. She refolded it slipped it in the envelope and passed it back to him.

"I don't think so. I am trying to discover who wrote it so I can return it to its owner." Motoki set the letter back in its resting place. "Did you recognize the hand writing?" He grabbed his rag and began swiping at crumbs on the counter.

Minako thought for a minute. "Not sure but I don't think so." She glanced around the place before turning back to him. "Where is everyone today?"

"Rei was here but she left and I haven't seen anyone else yet." He smiled at her. "So you want something?"

Minako thought for a moment. "No I guess not. I'll just come back later and catch up with everyone. Good luck solving your mystery." She waved and hurried out the door.

-

Mamoru wandered around the Library. He was checking all the rows he had been down but no luck. Sighing in resignation he walked up to the check out desk.

"Hi I have a quick question. I was in here this morning and I lost something. I wonder if maybe someone turned it in?" He smiled at the librarian.

"What is it this time? Some keys, a wallet, a phone? Well young man what did you lose?" She gave him a rather impatient glare.

"Well...it was...a...uhh...a" He stuttered to a halt in embarrassment.

"Come on spit it out! I haven't got all day." She was tapping her fingers on the desk.

"It was a love letter." He cleared his throat. "For that special someone."

The librarian glanced at him in awe. "A love letter? A love letter, are you sure? No one writes love letters these days." She seemed to get a good laugh out of the situation. "Nope no love letter. Sorry young man."

Blushing he mumbled a "Thanks" and headed back out to the street.

-

Motoki was cleaning off a table when Ami strolled in. "Hey Ami." He smiled at her before wandering back behind the counter. She walked up to the counter and slid onto a stool before smiling.

"Are you wishing you were mine?" He winked at her and watched as she blushed to her roots. It took a few minutes for Ami to recover when she finally pulled it under control she spoke.

"No why? Did Reika break up with you?" It was Motoki's turn to blush. Grabbing the letter he slid it over to her. She unfolded it and quickly read it. "That's really cute. But who is it for?" She put it back in the envelope and handed it back.

"I don't know that's what I am trying to find out. I'd like to be able to return it." He smiled at her before continuing. "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

"I don't think so. Maybe Rei left it here. She likesYuuichirou so maybe she dropped it?"

"Nah Already asked her. She has been and gone. Minako too. I just wish someone would recognize it so we could get it to its owner." He smiled. "You want anything?" She thought for a minute before answering.

"No I'm gonna go now but I'll come back when everyone is here." She slipped off the stool and waved as she walked out of the door. Motoki was enjoying teasing all of his usual customers. He grinned waiting for his next victim.

-

Mamoru combed the bookstore but he was having no luck. Walking up he climbed in line and waited for the salesgirl. When he finally reached the front of the line the lady immediately questioned.

"Will that be cash check or credit card?" She was already pulling out a sack to place his purchase in.

"No no, I just have a question. I lost something and I wondered if someone found it and turned it in?" He nervously looked around to see others listening intently.

"Well what did you lose?" she smiled noticing that he was nervous.

"Well it was a...well...uh...a...love letter." He blushed before glancing around. The women around him all looked suprised.

"No no love letter but here let me check with the other guy." She picked up the loudspeaker. "Honomi...Honomi we have a customer up here that lost a love letter. Has anyone turned in one?" It took a few seconds before the guy answered.

"Huh A love letter? Are you sure?" came blaring over the loudspeaker. People all around were wandering up to see what was going on. "Yes Honomi The guy says he lost a love letter and wonders if someone turned it in?" A crowd had gathered around the checkout all looking to see who lost a love letter.

Finally laughter came over the loudspeaker..."Sorry no love letter turned in."

Mamoru stood looking around at the crowd. All of the women were blushing smiling in his direction, and the men were frowning. He mumbled "Thank You I think." and quickly made his way out of the store.

-

Sweeping the floor Motoki was lost in thought when the doors opened. Paying it no mind he was still trying to solve the mystery of the love letter.

"Hey Motoki? What are are thinking about so hard?" He jumped in surprise to see Makoto sitting on a stool looking at him. Laughing at himself he wandered over.

"Not much just wondering are you wishing you were mine?" Winking at her he gave her what he hoped was his best come hither smile. Makoto just sat with her jaw hanging open blushing. Thinking he meant what he said she could only stutter.

"Uhh emm Ano...What about Reika?" Makoto was finally able to think straight.

"Oh she's fine. Here check this out and you'll understand my question." He passed her the letter and she gently pulled it out. Reading through it she was amazed.

"Ahhh...That is wonderful. But who is it for and who wrote it?" She thought for a moment. "Did Usagi-chan leave it here for you?" He blushed knowing that Usagi at one time had a major thing for him.

"No wasn't Usagi. She's over me now and moved on to someone else." He scratched his head. "Do you recognize the handwriting?" He waited hoping she could be helpful.

"No sorry I don't." She thought for a moment. "Now you know when you find out you have to tell me. "Can I get a soda please?"

He smiled. "Coming right up." Makoto sat there watching Motoki work. He had just set her soda down when the the doors slid open. They both turned to see who was coming in. Rei Ami and Minako all came in together and hurried up to the counter. Sitting next to Makoto they all eyed Motoki.

"So do you know yet?" Rei questioned quietly. The other girls all looked on in curiosity.

"No luck yet. Any new suggestions?" He asked hoping someone had thought of something or recognized the writing.

"Well I had a thought." Ami paused before continuing. "What about Chiba Mamoru? Could he have written it?" The idea all left them laughing.

"I don't see Mamoru as the type to write love letters." Rei spoke up. "Besides he doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" Four heads all swiveled to Motoki.

"No he doesn't." He rubbed his chin in thought. 'Mamo-kun was here this morning.' Motoki eyed all the seats at the counter remembering where Mamoru had sat for his usual cup of coffee. 'The envelope was where Mamo-kun sat.' Motoki was staring at the counter and had an odd look on his face.

"What are you thinking? Spill, come on don't hold out on us." Minako bounced in excitement seeing the look in Motoki's eyes.

"Well?" Rei asked impatiently. Motoki made a quick decision. He motioned all of the girls in close.

"Okay we have to figure out best how to use this information. I think a couple of our friends need our help." He grinned evilly before continuing. "Mamo-kun was here early this morning and the envelope was left where he sat." The girls all looked shocked at that information.

"So how do we figure out who it is for?" Ami asked the question they were all currently pondering.

"Hmmm...well...We could...no that wouldn't work." Rei was lost in thought trying to come up with a plan.

"What if we all pretend to have each found the letter and we pretend we think it is for us? That would shock Mamo-kun for sure." Minako smiled in glee.

"I am not sure Mamo-kun would believe that. Let's keep thinking and see what we can come up with." Knowing Mamoru the best out of all of them he became the unofficial leader. Besides he was pretty sure who the letter was for but he wasn't going to tell the girls that.

"We could..." Ami stopped midsentence at the whoosh of the door sliding open. They all chuckled to see a bunch of kids coming in to play the latest Sailor V video game.

"Hey every good surprise is always at a party right?" Motoki thought for a minute. "Okay what if we have an after hours Valentines Party here with a DJ. No don't say anything yet, let me think for a moment. Let's say we have the letter read over the radio and then they announce the "Wishing You Were Mine Valentine's Mystery Party." He stroked his chin. "I also just figured out how to get Mamoru to confess. We are going to leave one sentence out of the letter. Everyone that claims to have written it will have to reveal the missing sentence. Mamoru will not be able to let someone else claim his work."

Ami grinned at Motoki. She had always thought he had a devious side now she knew she was right. His next words really had her mind racing.

"Are you guys familiar with Tamma Yuka?" Motoki asked with a sly grin.

"Of course she is only the hottest DJ in Tokyo. Why?" Minako was bouncing again.

"Well how about if I call her and get her to read the letter and host the party?" Motoki announced with a flourish.

"You know Yuka! No way. That's really cool. Do you think she would do this for us?" Ami could not believe their luck.

"Let's just say I did her a favor once and now it's time to call in a return favor." He smiled at the girls. "I need you guys to make sure Usagi is here."

"Huh why would you need Odango here?" Rei looked at Motoki with sudden interest in her eyes.

"Trust me I just do." With a mysterious smile he left it at that and offered no reason. "Okay I need to make some calls and get everything arranged. Sit here I will be back in moments." He wandered into the back room and the girls sat looking at each other.

"Why Odango?" Rei asked the group at large.

"Who knows maybe that's who Mamo-kun wrote the letter for?" Ami asked casually. She had often suspected but kept it to herself. The way Mamoru picked on Usagi was just too obvious. She thought he was hiding his true feelings behind the constant teasing.

"No way. Mamo-kun likes Odango. Well at least I don't think he does. He teases her too much." As her own words dawned on her she smiled. "Of course I could always be wrong."

"Well if he does that would be great for Usagi." Makoto had sat quietly during their discussion just listening to all the chatter and thinking. Motoki walked back out. Smiling the whole way they knew it was good news.

"Well it is a go. The owner here said he didn't mind us having the party in fact he liked the idea of advertising that the place will receive. Yuka will be reading the letter in the next ten minutes. She loved the idea wanting to do something fun for V day. Tomorrow night seven p.m. the fun begins." He smiled at the group.

-

Mamoru was heading for the arcade in his car when his world stopped. He was listening to 107.1 with his favorite DJ Tamma Yuka, She had just come on and when she started speaking he was listening.

_"Good afternoon my faithful listeners. I have a special treat for you guys so listen up. I have to read something special for you and then I will spill the details. This letter was called in by a close friend of mine. He found it and is trying to return it to its owner. _

_My Beloved,_

_Have I told you how much I love you? I wish that I could tell you that I love you. I see you each day and know I am a better person for having known you. You light the world around you with joy and happiness. My love for you is deep and abiding and would allow me to die if only to protect you. Just know that there is someone you can turn to in times of need. Just call my name and I will be there._

_Wishing you were mine,_

_Ah folks Isn't that beautiful? We don't know who the author is but we are going to find out. We here at 107.1 thought it was fantastic so we are hosting the "Wishing You Were Mine Valentines Mystery Party" at the Crown Arcade tomorrow night 7 p.m. I hope to see all of you there as I am hosting this party. Live music, dancing, food and fun!_

Mamoru sat in shock. 'My letter on the radio! KAMI-SAMA! How did things get this out of hand? Why did they leave out a sentence?' He sat through a green light as drivers behind him laid on their horns. Realizing he was holding up traffic he sped through the next green and continued to the arcade.

-

"Guys now listen up. I can imagine that Mamoru is already on his way here. We cannot let on that we know he wrote it so act like you don't believe him." Motoki was loving the fun of planning this surprise. He pulled out his pad and pen for orders. Jotting down notes as he went.

"You need awesome food right? I can help in that department just give me a menu and you got it." Makoto seemed excited at the chance to cater a party.

"Deal! I'll sit down with you soon and we will both figure it out. Now we need decorations too. Rei can you and Ami handle that?"

Rei and Ami both had huge grins. "Of course." They smiled in unison and then started laughing.

"Minako-chan I have a special request for you." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Can you find Usagi and take her shopping? I'll give you the money but don't tell her who's paying for it. Something superb would be in order." Minako's eyes glazed over at the oppertunity and she grinned.

"You better believe it." She held out her hand and waited. The girls watched in shock as Motoki pulled out money and handed it to her.

"Go now time is ticking." He smiled"Okay back to business." Minako grabbing her purse hurried off to find Usagi.

* * *

Well here is an end to Part 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R R and let me know what you think?


	2. Wishing You Were Mine, Part 2 Cause And ...

Hello Minna, Here is Part 2 Cause and Effect of Wishing You Were Mine, I hope you enjoy it. Please R R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' If anyone is interested in seeing Usagi's actual dress email me and I will send you a picture. Yes it is a real dress not drawn or anything and it is gorgeous!

I'd like to take the time to say a few Thank You's,

Chxpsticks,

Cardcaptor Eternity - (大好きになる【だいすきになる】 (exp) to come to like a lot; to fall in love) I found this translation online.

EightofSwords,Sakura,Princess-serena-of-the-moon, Wendy Ghost, Red-rose18, Meg-Of-The-Moon,Keishaq,Nanami Sakura:) ty, cosmoprincesslight 18,

Yunyin - Good idea! email me we'll figure it out :) !

Vern, Moon Baby 2.

Thank You Thank You everyone...Okay I don't own any of this except the plot and Yuka Tamma!...Now on to the story!

Wishing You Were Mine

Part 2 Cause and Effect

Minako hurried over to Usagi's house. Walking up her block she scampered up to the door. Knocking on it she tapped her foot impatiently. Ikuko answered it.

"Hello Minako, Usagi is up in her room. Go on up." Minako just waved and hurried up the stairs. She found Usagi on her bed giggling over Sailor V.

"Hey Usagi." Minako walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Have you heard the news yet?" Usagi's head shot up.

"What news? What's going on?" She eyed Minako curiously. Her friend was grinning and looked about to burst with excitement. Usagi waited as Minako seemed to be thinking.

"Well Motoki found this love letter and called Yuka Tamma, yes that Yuka, and we are throwing a party at the Crown Arcade tomorrow night so you and I need to go shopping. It is the wishing you were mine valentines mystery dance" All of her statement came out in one long rush and Usagi just looked at her amazed.

"Wow that was fast. Why don't you explain on the way to the mall." Usagi yelled for her mom. "Mom Minako-chan and I are heading to the mall for some shopping."

Her mom's reply came from the kitchen. "Be back by dinner sweetie have fun." The girls both giggled as they walked out the door...

-

Mamoru arrived at the arcade. Three of Usagi's friends were sitting at the counter with Motoki and they looked to be having a serious discussion. He noticed right off that Usagi was not around. He found it disappointing and knew why. Covering it with a relaxed look he wandered over.

Motoki was just finishing the menu when Mamoru came in through the doors. The four conspirators turned towards him and smiled.

"Hey guys. I heard about the party on the radio." Mamoru tried to stay calm and assess the situation. His heart was racing and his hands were sweaty.

"Yeah, It's going to be a real success. You coming?" Motoki eyed him curiously waiting to see how Mamoru was going to react.

"Uhhm well I might come by." He swallowed nervously and tried to cover it by clearing his throat.

"Ahh come on Mamo-kun you have to be here. It's not a party with out you." Motoki grinned at his long time friend loving the way he squirmed.

"Yeah Mamoru, you have to be here. I'll save you a dance." Rei smiled and winked.

" You have to come it just wouldn't be the same without you." Ami blushed at her own outrageousness.

"I'm making your favorite treat for the party." Makoto just smiled with a blush.

'Kami do they know? nah there's no way they would figure it out.' "Well if you insist I guess I can make it." He smiled trying to appear normal. "Well gotta go. I have some errands to take care of." He turned around and hurried back out to his car. 'What if they do know? Could Motoki guess who I like? Ahhhrrrgggghhhh!' He sighed in frustration as he climbed into his car.

-

Usagi and Minako were wandering through the mall. They had searched through three stores but couldn't find anything they liked.

"Let's try this dress shop." Minako grabbed Usagi's wrist dragging her in through the door. She started searching the racks looking for the right dress. "Hey check this out." The strapless bodice of the dress she held up was woven with pink ribbon. It had a transparent tulle overskirt with a satin white underskirt. Around the waist lay a pale pink ribbon. It looked elegant without being overdone and its simplicity made it that much more attractive.

"Ohh Ohhh...wow." Usagi liked it immediately. She tentatively reached up a hand to finger the ribbon. "It's too perfect" she murmured.

"Come on girl you have to try it on." Minako grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the dressing room. Reaching it she pushed Usagi in, handed her the dress and pulled the door shut. "Don't come out until you have it on."

Usagi had to laugh at her friends antics. It was so like Minako to order people about especially when it came to clothes shopping. She quickly slipped her shorts and tee shirt off and slipped into the dress. The only problem being she couldn't reach the zipper. Holding the front up she opened the door to see Minako talking to none other then Mamoru.

-

When Mamoru left the arcade he had needed to think. Heading for the mall he decided to walk the nervous energy off. Walking through the mall he had been lost in thought glancing in stores when he saw a familiar blonde head. Knowing that it was Usagi's friend Minako he decided to wander in and talk to her.

"Hey Minako. what are you up to?" Mamoru stood behind her looking around for Usagi.

"Oh Usagi and I are shopping for the party tomorrow. You gonna be there right?" Minako gave him an odd look like she was trying to see inside him.

"Yeah I'm planning on being there. Sounds interesting." He smiled trying to appear calm. When he glanced past Minako his jaw dropped open. Usagi had opened the dressing room door and was holding up the most amazing dress on herself. Pulling himself together he walked over.

"Hey Odango, let me do the honors." He set his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Finding the zipper with his hands he pulled the material taut with one hand while carefully zipping it with his other hand. He quickly turned her back around.

Usagi was shocked when Mamoru came over and zipped her up. His hands on her shoulders gave her the chills. 'I hope he doesn't notice his effect on me.' As he zipped her dress she could feel his breath gently teasing the nape of her neck. When he turned her back around she looked up and her breath was stolen. The look on his face was full of male approval but there was something more that she didn't quite understand.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded different to her own ears. It was kind of a breathy sound rather than her usual bright sound. She stood lost in his gaze.

"Your Welcome." Mamoru finally broke the spell glancing at Minako to see her watching with avid curiousity. He stepped away from Usagi and glanced back at her. "By the way it looks terrific, save me a dance tomorrow Odango." He strolled past Minako waving as he went.

Minako hurried to Usagi's side. "Well girl what did he say?" Usagi stood staring after Mamoru blushing with a soft look on her face.

Finally returning to the moment she answered Minako. "He said it looks terrific." she sighed. Walking back into the dressing room she changed back into her clothes. Hanging the dress back on the hanger she finally spied the price. Nine thousand fourty-nine yen. She hurriedly left the dressing room.

Minako took one look at Usagi's face and knew something was wrong. "What is it? Don't you like it? What is wrong?" Usagi looked ready to cry.

"I...can't...I...don't have enough money for it." Usagi wailed in misery. Minako smiled calming her friend down.

"How much is it? Here let me see." She took the dress from Usagi and looked at the price tag. Sucking in her breath she was lucky Motoki had given her the money. "Hey Usagi, I missed your birthday last year so let me grab it? Okay. This will be my treat." Usagi's head whipped around.

"For real?" She watched Minako nod and began jumping up and down hugging her friend. "Thank you thank you thank you. Minako laughed to see her friend cheer up so quickly. "Usagi do you have shoes to go with this dress?" She watched as Usagi pondered the question.

"Yes I have a very nice white pair of sandals that I have not worn yet." Smiling she nodded confirmation at Minako. The two girls walked up to the register and Minako quickly paid for it.

-

Minako walked Usagi home and then made her excuses. "I have to get home now. I'll call you later." Usagi gave her a hug before she left. When she got out the door she hurried back to the arcade. Walking in through the doors her friends were still sitting at the counter all except Makoto who had already left to start preparing the food. She glided over and leaned down to whisper in Motoki's ear.

"It's done and I have good news. Guess who arrived and told Usagi she looked terrific." His answering smile answered all the questions she had been pondering.

"That is good to hear. Mission accomplished." He grinned and checked that task off his list. Minako climbed up on a stool and looked at her friends.

"So is everything ready?" She looked to Motoki for answers. Ami and Rei were smiling and Motoki looked excited.

"While you were gone we got some good news. Yuka called me with an added bonus. Her producers were so excited by her idea that they threw in dinner at a fancy restaurant with a limousine and five thousand yen." Minako's gasp echoed their earlier surprise.

"Wow but they don't know what we know do they?" She asked puzzled.

"No they don't. You girls and I are the only one know that there is a guaranteed winner." He smiled at the girls. "Mamoru has had a lonely hard life. He deserves this." Minako agreed thinking that Usagi would do him a world of good. She kept that thought to herself. Smiling she could only imagine the surprise the two of them had coming tomorrow evening.

A few minutes later Rei and Ami left to go shopping for the decorations they wanted to get it done tonight so that they would be free tomorrow afternoon to decorate. As they left Motoki reminded them once more.

"Don't forget one p.m. sharp that should give us enough time to decorate and then you guys will have time to get ready." They giggled at him and waved before heading out the doors. Minako watched her friends smiling.

"Did you call Reika and invite her yet?" Minako looked curious to hear his answer. She still liked flirting with him and hoped to dance with him.

"Of course, she was excited when I filled her in on most of the story. I did not tell her Mamoru wrote it. The less people who know the better." He paused thinking. "I have a delicate question for you. You know Usagi better then I do. Do you think she loves him?" Minako took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Before today I would have said no because of the way they bicker, but seeing her face today I think she hides her feeling very well and I would have to say I think she does." Minako smiled but Motoki noticed it was a kind of sad smile.

"That is good to hear. I would not want Mamoru hurt by this. If I thought there was any chance I would cancel it in a heartbeat." Motoki walked back behind the counter. Grabbing a cup he filled it with ice and soda and sat it down in front of Minako. She looked up surprised.

"Thanks." She sat sipping at it for awhile lost in thought. 'Why can't I seem to find a single guy? It would be nice just once but that seems to be my luck. Well maybe tomorrow things will be better. Who knows maybe my prince will arrive? Yeah right ah well I'll still have a blast!' Minako pulled some change out and left it for Motoki before jumping up. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you at one tomorrow." She smiled and waved as she headed out the door.

* * *

Here is an end to Part 2. Sorry this is so short but the whole rest of the story was going to be Part 2 and it was way too long. So I didn't want to break it up during the party. So I am currently finishing it and will update soon! I hope this part will help tide you over until tomorrow. :) 


	3. Part 3 A Simple Confession

Hello Minna, Here is Part 3. I hope you enjoy. Please R R

Author's Note - 'Denotes Peoples Thought's'

I'd like to Thank several people - Nekoinuhanyou, Tgoddesstheanimeluva, silver-shadow-62, Card Captor Eternity, Lioness Mama, Nanami Sakura, AprilSailormoon, Nessa, Red-Rose 18, Princess-Serena-of-the-moon, oOtHeReSeOo, Jing 2

THANK YOU!

Okay on to the story...

* * *

Wishing You Were Mine,

Part 3 A Simple Confession

Valentines Day dawned clear and warm for early February. Everybody had a ton of stuff to get done. Motoki walked out of the florist shop smiling in glee, thinking about the five dozen roses he had just ordered. He was pondering their reactions. 'Well, I am glad Reika agreed with me. Minako looked so sad yesterday when she was lost in thought. I want to do something nice for them. They didn't have to help at all, but chose to jump right in and help even though there was no personal gain. I know Usagi is aware of the great group of friends she has, but this just proves it. I think they will like having secret admirers. Everyone should get _something_ on Valentine's Day.' Finally arriving at the arcade, he unlocked the door and let himself in. Going behind the counter he began preparing for the onslaught of customers.

-

At one o'clock sharp the four girls arrived together carrying bags of stuff. Rei and Ami had gone a bit crazy, but it would be worth it when the place was ready. Everything they had bought was in red, pink, and white. There were paper cups, paper plates, table cloths, balloons, and streamers. They had even found a big banner that said 'Be Mine' with pink and red hearts decorating it. The helium was being delivered later on in the day. Filling the balloons would be one of the last things they did. As they came in the door Minako smiled at Motoki.

"So I think we have covered everything. What's left on the list?" Motoki looked up from the counter.

"Decorating, that's all." He grinned and sent her a thumbs up. The girls all laughed and began pulling items out of the bags. Makoto immediately chose where to lay out the spread of food she had fixed the night before. The girls quickly put the table cloths on all of the booth tables, and one on the counter. Ami and Rei hung streamers, twisting them from the center of the room to all the corners. Minako decided to place the banner directly above the counter. As they finished up they all stood looking around taking it in. The place looked fantastic. They had cleared an area on the bar for Yuka and her equipment, and all that was left was filling the balloons.

-

Mamoru thought he was going to be sick. He had changed his clothes three times in the last fifteen minutes, finally settling on black jeans and nice black silk shirt. 'Can I really do this?' He ran sweaty palms down his thighs trying to calm himself down. 'When did I actually decide to go through with this? I must be crazy.' Thinking again of seeing Usagi in her dress he decided he could again. 'I can do this...I can do this...I can do this.' It became his mantra as he grabbed the corsage from his fridge and headed for the door. Wondering if this was a mistake he chuckled. 'I can't help myself when it comes to Usagi.' He had seen the corsage by accident leaving the mall. It matched her dress perfectly. Consisting of a pale pink rosebud and a little baby's breath he found he couldn't resist buying it for her. Walking up the street he caught himself mumbling out loud. "I can do this...I can do this...I can do this." He closed his mouth with a snap. Reaching the arcade he checked his watch again. It was ten to seven. 'Damn, was it only ten minutes ago the last time I checked it?' Taking a deep breath and steadying his nerves he walked in through the doors.

The place looked amazing. Pink, red, and white balloons floated everywhere. Mamoru glanced around trying to find Motoki. Finally, he spotted him up at the counter talking with none other than Tamma Yuka. He strolled over to where they stood. Motoki glanced up and spotted him as he approached.

"Hello Mamo-kun. I'd like to introduce you to Tamma Yuka. Yuka I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Chiba Mamoru." Yuka smiled seeing that he was nervous.

"Hello Mamoru, it is nice to meet you." She wondered why he appeared nervous. 'Hmm maybe this guy is our author?'

"The pleasure is all mine. I listen to your show every day." He bowed properly and took a deep breath to calm his heart. Scanning the room he tried to find Usagi in the heavy crowd. "Motoki, have you seen Usagi yet?"

Motoki grinned trying to appear innocent. "I don't think the girls have arrived yet, but they should be here anytime. Are you ready for this excitement? Ten people have already claimed to be the author of the letter." He knew he was baiting Mamoru but couldn't help himself. "There are two that are possibilities. The rest are fakes, I am sure of it. Guess what, the producers of Yuka's show kicked in a limousine, dinner, and five thousand yen to whoever knows the real missing line of the letter." Motoki saw Mamoru's eyes widen at this information. "Yeah they really thought the letter was sweet, and this is great for Yuka as this whole party will be live on the air."

Mamoru felt really sick at hearing this news. 'It's bad enough that I have to do it, but knowing that everyone in Tokyo will hear? Kami-sama!' Motoki could read the thoughts on Mamoru's face.

"Oh, there's more. They want to know who the letter is for. They want to play a special song for the couple when the mystery is solved." Motoki almost laughed out loud seeing Mamoru grow pale.

Mamoru glanced towards the door when he heard them slide open. He smiled upon seeing Rei, Ami and Minako. Behind them strolled Usagi and Makoto. It wasn't until Minako moved off to the side that his breath was stolen. 'She looks beautiful. Kami-sama.' Usagi had put her hair in its usual style, but someone had woven pink ribbons through the length of her ponytails. The girls were heading in his general direction. He was so nervous he found himself playing with the box the corsage lay in.

As the girls approached, Mamoru glanced over at Motoki to see his jaw drop open. When he finally got it closed again he spoke.

"Kami, she looks beautiful. Some guy is sure gonna luck out tonight." He threw Mamoru a speculative glance wondering what was running through his mind.

Mamoru fought to appear normal. "Yes, Odango looks terrific tonight" leaving it at that. He didn't want to appear over eager.

"Hey guys, well we finally made it." Minako looked at Motoki with interest. "So where is Reika?" Ami blushed, throwing Minako a 'shut up' look. Rei merely laughed at her friend's antics. Usagi stood shyly behind everyone just glancing at everything.

"Wow Motoki, the place looks fabulous." When Usagi spoke, Mamoru's head whipped around and he smiled.

"Hey Odango, you made it I see." He kicked himself mentally. 'Why did I say something so stupidly obvious?' Not knowing what to say Usagi just nodded. Stepping closer to her he tried again.

"Oh..Usagi." He cleared his throat. When he actually used her name, Usagi looked up surprised. "I...uh...well saw this and thought of you." She noticed that he appeared nervous and was holding out a small box. Taking it from him she gently opened it.

"Oohhh, it matches perfectly." She glanced up at him. 'Why is Mamoru-baka being nice? Two days in a row, wow, this is really strange.'

"Here, let me." He lifted it out gently and stretched the lace. Picking up her wrist, he slid the lace band around it. "There you go." Usagi stood speechless, not knowing what to say. Glancing up at him she was confused by his behavior. 'Usually he is so mean, and the last two days he has been acting so different.'

"Thank you." She glanced away not understanding the look on his face. Motoki and her friends were watching curiously. She laughed breaking the tension. The moment was interrupted when Yuka picked up the microphone.

-

"Hello guys." She waited as everyone cheered and hollered. "Thank you, I am really glad to be here tonight to help solve this mystery. First, let me read you the letter that started it all."

_My Beloved,_

_Have I told you how much I love you? I wish that I could tell you that I love you. I see you each day and know that I am a better person for having known you. You light the world around you with joy and happiness. My love for you is deep and abiding and would allow me to die if only to protect you. Just know that there is someone you can turn to in times of need. Just call my name and I will be there._

_Wishing you were mine,_

"Ahh, beautiful. Now no one knows who wrote this wonderful letter, but we intend to find out. There are at least ten people that claim to have written it. We shall see. The only person that can know the missing line is the author. Is that person here tonight?"

Everyone went nuts yelling and screaming "Yes". Yuka continued. "Well, I am glad so many people think so." She took a moment and glanced around the room of people. "Now if everyone will gather around. Yes, that's right. Now Motoki, may I have the list of people that claim the letter" Motoki pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Mamoru, Motoki, and the five girls all stood up by the counter looking on.

"Our first 'wishing you were mine', is a guy named Honomi. Honomi, will you please come forward."

Mamoru stared, 'why does that name sound familiar? Why do I feel an impending sense of doom?' He watched in fascination as a guy, he didn't recognize, walked up to Yuka.

"Hello Yuka, and may I say you look as beautiful as you sound." Honomi smiled before continuing. "I am not actually here to claim the letter, but what I can do is guarantee you that the person you are looking for is a guy for sure." Yuka looked surprised.

"How could you know that?" She asked eyeing the guy smiling at her. Mamoru sucked in a breath. 'How does he know that?'

"I work in the bookstore, and yesterday a gentleman came in searching for a lost love letter. Now, logic would tell me that there are not two lost love letters floating through the Juuban shopping district." He bowed for the audience as they laughed and cheered him on.

Looking through the list, Yuka noticed that there were five girls claiming the letter. Marking those names off the list, four remained; obviously Honomi had not written it.

"Well, that is quite interesting. Honomi, thanks for your help." He bowed once more and stepped out of the limelight.

"Moving right along, our next 'wishing you were mine' is a young man from Juuban Junior High school named Umino. Umino, would you please come forward. He came half running, half walking and tripped at Yuka's feet. Standing quickly he brushed himself off and laughed.

Hi Yuka, I am Umino, and I wrote the 'wishing you were mine' letter. Yeah, I wrote it for my little woman, Naru." With an odd look at the kid, Yuka smiled.

"Oh really, okay Umino, what is the missing line? Drum roll please." He smiled and waved before answering.

"I would even eat bugs and worms for you, Naru my sweet." The room at large broke out in laughter. People could not believe his audacity. Naru smiled at him from the gathering.

"Umino, how sweet." She giggled at him as he walked over and kissed her hand. Yuka just gave the young man a funny look.

"I am so sorry Umino, that is not the missing line." Yuka laughed with everyone else.

"It's, okay I had to try for my girlfriend." He whisked Naru out into the center and proceeded to try to dance with her. Everyone was enjoying his antics, bizarre though they were.

Motoki stood watching Mamoru, trying to gauge his reaction. Mamoru had laughed with everyone else until Umino stated the missing line. He saw the wince pass across Mamoru's face at the horrible line. Motoki hoped that the next two were just as bad. He wanted Mamoru to claim the letter. More than that, he wanted to see his friend happy. Glancing at Usagi, Motoki noticed that she was laughing right along with everyone else. Standing next to Mamoru, he noticed what a striking pair they made.

Yuka cleared her throat. "Our next 'wishing you were mine' is a local bus driver named Suusuki. Suusuki, please come forward." The entire crowd watched as a heavy set, balding, older man came forward.

"Hi Yuka, I wrote the letter for my wife. Yeah, it was one of my finer moments." The look written on Yuka's face was comical. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Ahhh, okay Suusuki, and the missing line is...Drum roll please." The gentleman cleared his throat and wiped sweat off of his balding head.

"A rose by any other name still has thorns. No...no...A thorn by any other name still has a flower?...Oh, dang." The audience roared at that point. The guy turned red and slipped into the crowd before he had to suffer any more humiliation.

Mamoru looked pale at hearing the silly line. Motoki watched as Usagi leaned over and said something, causing him to smile.

"Sorry Suusuki, but that is not the right answer. Folks, well that leaves us with two more people. So who's it going to be? Next on our list is a guy named Yoshi. Yoshi, please come forward." A teenage guy came out of the crowd. Striding forward, he shook hands with Yuka.

"Hello Yuka." He waited patiently for her to speak. "Hello Yoshi, now my first question is, who did you write the letter for"

The kid cleared his throat. "I...umm...wrote it for this girl. You see she doesn't know yet." Yoshi stumbled to a halt. He blushed slightly and the audience, thinking he might be the writer, cheered him on.

"Yoshi, what is the missing line to the letter?...Drum roll please." He started to speak but had to clear his throat.

"The line is...What could have turned your angel eyes my way?" The audience went wild. It was a good answer, but not the right one.

"Ooops, Sorry Yoshi, that is not the missing line." Yuka smiled at him. "Good effort though." Yoshi stepped away and wandered over to the edge of the crowd. Yuka was just getting ready to speak when she noticed someone coming through the door.

"Ahhh how sweet, looks like we have company folks. There is a man coming through the door with an armload of flowers. And folks, by armload I mean dozens."

The guy wandered in and glanced around. Spotting Yuka, he walked over. "Hi Ms. Tamma, I have a special delivery here. Several orders came in earlier today."

"Folks, did you hear that? We have a flower delivery for several people. How thoughtful." The delivery man looked at Yuka before speaking.

"Would you do me the honors of reading the names please, Ms. Tamma?" Smiling, she looked thrilled to add this to the radio show. He handed her the first card.

"Folks, you are not going to believe this, but this card reads, 'to Tsukino Usagi, My Beloved.'" Usagi stood in shock. 'Flowers for me? But why? From who?'

Yuka continued. "Folks, here is the exciting part. The card is signed, you won't believe this, by 'wishing you were mine.'" The audience went crazy. Usagi slowly walked up to Yuka in a state of shock. The delivery man laid a dozen red roses in her arms. They were wrapped in a filmy white plastic. The delivery man smiled as he stepped back.

Looking shocked, Mamoru wondered what was going on. Motoki stood smiling, enjoying Mamoru's befuddlement. The flowers had been a nice touch, he thought. The look of surprise on Minako's face was unbelievable. Leaning towards Motoki she whispered.

"Did you do this?" She could see the guilty happiness written all over his face.

Yep, and I got a dozen for Reika too." He looked around for Reika. "She is running late, as usual, but she will be here."

Minako grinned"You are such a thoughtful person." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Yuka tried to bring everyone back under control. "Okay people, let's hear from Ms. Tsukino. Usagi, do you know who 'wishing you were mine' is?"

"No Yuka, I am as surprised by this as you." She looked over to see Minako and Motoki whispering. 'They know something, but I don't think they wrote the letter. They wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if they had. Who could it be?' She glanced around and her eyes met a midnight stormy gaze. Mamoru stood blushing, slightly grinning at her. 'Mamoru-baka? He hates me! No way!'

Yuka watched all of the byplay between everyone before continuing. "Usagi, do you realize what this means?" She was smiling sweetly, but Usagi had no idea. Usagi shook her head, too shocked to speak.

"It means, my dear, that this wonderful letter was written for you." Yuka was beaming at her, and Usagi could only stare, thinking of all of the ramifications. 'I have liked him for a long time and hid it well, but now it might come out.' She glanced around once more spotting Mamoru in the crowd. Smiling softly she nodded, letting him know she liked the thought.

Mamoru saw her nod and his heart stopped. 'Is it enough? Can I risk it? Here goes nothing… everything! I can do this.' He commanded his limbs to move him forward, and finally walked up to Yuka and Usagi. A hint of a smile crossed his face seconds before he spoke.

"Yuka, I think I can solve this mystery." Mamoru paused at her look of shock. "May I have the microphone?" Yuka was so shocked by this turn of events that she just held it out for him.

He took it and turned to Usagi, who was now holding her flowers. "The missing line reads, 'You are the sun lighting my cold dark moon!'" "Oohs and ahh's" came from all over the place. Yuka looked impressed.

He smiled at Usagi. "I know, because I wrote the letter for you. I planned on signing it and giving it to you today. Surprisingly, fate had its own plan as things sped out of control and… here we are." Everyone was cheering madly. Mamoru smiled and handed the microphone back to Yuka.

As soon as Yuka could speak again, she started right in. "Well folks, that was even better than I could have imagined. Later the happy couple will hear our song, but first there are more surprises here. Mr. Delivery man, come here."

He smiled stepping forward again. Handing Yuka the second card he watched the proceedings.

"This card reads, 'To Hino Rei'". Rei, would you please come forward. Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto, stood over by Motoki and Reika looking surprised. Rei walked forward. Arriving next to Usagi, the delivery man handed her flowers. Looking at the card, she was surprised to see it was signed 'Yuuichiro. '

"We have a couple more, so please be patient people. Next we have" She paused as the delivery man handed her the next card. "This one is for Mizuno Ami."

Blushing to her roots, she wondered who had gotten her flowers. She walked up and he gave her flowers. The card read: 'You are a wonderful girl', and it was signed 'your secret admirer'. She smiled in surprise.

Yuka moved on to the next card. The delivery guy handed it to her and Yuka read. "Aino Minako." Minako strolled forward, head held high. She was shocked, but not letting people see it. Her card read 'Minako, You are truly a special person', and it was signed 'Your secret love'. Minako glanced at Motoki, but he looked perplexed.

Yuka took the last card. "This one is for Kino Makoto. She walked up smiling and accepted the flowers. Looking at her card, she was surprised. It read: 'You have been a great caterer and friend. Thanks, Motoki'.. She glanced over and smiled at him and waved. Grinning back he winked at her.

"Folks, this will be the best part of tonight I think." Yuka paused, gathering her thoughts. "We have chosen a fitting song for this evening. I don't know how many of you will be familiar with it. Moonlight Densetsu is the title."

Mamoru looked down at Usagi. "Are you surprised?" She smiled softly and nodded. "I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I was just waiting for the right time." Mamoru looked down to see her smiling up at him.

MOONLIGHT DENSETSU

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute

Yume no naka nara ieru

Shikou Kairo wa SHORT sunzen

Ima sugu aitai yo

Nakitaku naru you-na MOONLIGHT

Denwa mo dekinai MIDNIGHT

Datte junjou dou shiyou

Heart wa mangekyou

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare

Nando mo meguri-au

Seiza no matataki kazoe

uranau koi no yukue

onaji kuni ni umar etano

Miracle Romance

shinjite-iru no

Miracle Romance

They stood listening to the song when their gazes locked. The world around them seemed to slip away as they stood letting the music sweep over them. When the song ended, he spoke once more. "I am glad it turned out this way. I was tired of wishing you were mine. Now, it's a reality."

Motoki glanced over to see Mamoru and Usagi talking. He watched with a smile as Mamoru kissed her for the first time. 'Mission Accomplished! I'm happy for you my friend. Now who is next on my list?'

-

Here is an end to my tale. I hope you have laughed and ohhed and aahhed as much as I have. Please R R and let me know what you think? If anyone does not know the translation to the song (english words) Email me and I will send them your way. :)


End file.
